Cien caricias, mil besos
by Love2readaway-Spanish-Dutch
Summary: ¿Cómo podría resumir el principio de una de las historias de amor más grandes de la historia? No tengo ni idea, así que haz clic y léeme.- Lo que ocurrió immediatamente después de la final de la cuarta temporada. POST-ALWAYS. Disfrutadlo!
1. Cien caricias, mil besos

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

Eran poco más de las tres de la mañana. Beckett estaba sentada cerca de la ventana en un sillón en la oficina de Castle. La tormenta había cesado, dejando en su ausencia una fina llovizna que caía contra el techo de cristal sobre su cabeza. Llevando puesta la camisa de Castle, Kate tenía las piernas recogidas hacia sí sobre el asiento, sus brazos rodeándolas firmemente, y la barbilla apoyada en sus rodillas. Se había despertado tras sufrir una terrible pesadilla. Cayendo de la azotea, la cara de Castle era la única cosa que ella veía tras sus párpados mientras la fuerza de la gravedad la atraía con rapidez hacia su muerte. Abrió los ojos de golpe y lo vio, profundamente dormido a su lado, respirando. Vivo, _los dos_ vivos. En ese momento, Kate había deseado tocarlo, alargar la mano para acariciarle el rostro, pasarle los dedos por su suave cabello, pero no había querido despertarlo. Parecía estar tan tranquilo. En vez de eso, Kate había salido de la cama, se había puesto la camisa de Castle y había deambulado hasta la oficina.

Todo estaba curiosamente silencioso salvo por el suave tintineo de la lluvia al caer contra el cristal. Mientras observaba como las gotas de agua se deslizaban por las ventanas, sus pensamientos se desviaron a los acontecimientos sucedidos el día anterior. Colgando de la azotea, sólo sus dedos aferrándose al borde de la cornisa, dándose cuenta de que no volvería a ver la cara de Castle, no volvería a oír su voz…

La verdad la golpeó con fuerza. Una lágrima escapó de su ojo y corrió por su mejilla. _Dios, había estado a punto de perderlo. _Otra lágrima siguió a la primera, y después algunas más. Kate apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón y cerró los ojos. Respirando profundamente trató de controlar las lágrimas acumulándose bajo sus párpados. Unos pocos minutos habían pasado cuando la ligera presión de una mano sobre su hombro la sobresaltó. No le había oído acercarse.

—Lo siento —dijo Castle en voz baja—. No quería asustarte —ella sólo asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, con cierta preocupación en su tono.

—No podía dormir —respondió ella con la voz algo ronca. Se aclaró la garganta y tragó saliva.

Castle se arrodilló junto a ella, poniendo una mano sobre la suya.

—Kate —la llamó. Ella respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente por la boca. Castle esperó pacientemente a que ella volviera la cara para mirarle, y cuando lo hizo, él se percató, incluso en la oscuridad, del rastro que las lágrimas habían dejado sobre las mejillas de Kate. Castle le cogió la mano fría entre las suyas—. ¿Te arrepientes de….lo que ha pasado entre nosotros? —susurró, no estando seguro de poder mantener la voz firme.

Kate abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

—¡No! No, no. Por supuesto que no —le dio un pequeño apretón a la mano de Castle y luego se la puso sobre su mejilla. Él se inclinó hacia la calidez de su gesto, sus párpados cerrándose por un breve segundo.

—Entonces, ¿qué? —preguntó Castle. Sosteniéndole la mirada en la penumbra, Beckett le pasó el pulgar bajo el ojo izquierdo, acariciándolo suavemente, pero permaneció callada—. Sólo… —la voz de Castle se apagó, luego respiró profundamente y volvió a empezar—, Sólo, ¿...háblame?

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Beckett y cerró los ojos.

—Kate, por favor, habla conmigo —Castle suplicó, colocando una mano sobre la de Kate, todavía presionada sobre su mejilla, sujetándola firmemente contra su cara. Ella le miró y vio la preocupación en el rostro de Castle.

—¿Me puedes dar algo de beber? —preguntó Kate con timidez.

Él se puso en pie y le tendió una mano para que ella la cogiera. Kate se la tomó y dejó que Castle la levantara del sillón. La guió hasta la cocina y la hizo sentarse en un taburete frente a la barra de desayuno. Él encendió un par de luces de debajo de los armarios superiores, vertió un poco de leche en una cazuela y la puso a calentar, añadiendo cacao y algunas especias. Cuando estuvo listo, llenó un par de tazas y se sentó al lado de Kate. Ella cogió el chocolate caliente entre las manos, dejando que la porcelana calentara sus fríos dedos. Tomó un sorbo y percibió el gusto de avellanas y una pizca de canela en el paladar. Estaba muy bueno. Castle esperó pacientemente a que ella estuviera lista para abrirse a él. Tras tomar otro sorbo, Kate dejó la taza sobre la encimera y mantuvo las manos alrededor del calor que irradiaba de la cerámica.

Y entonces empezó a hablar. Le contó todo lo que había sucedido. Todo acerca de la pelea con Maddox, de cómo casi se cae de la azotea, de cómo oyó su voz, el recuerdo de Castle siendo la única cosa que le dio fuerzas para aguantar. Y luego le contó lo de su dimisión. Castle escuchó sin interrumpirla, habiendo olvidado completamente su taza de chocolate, y su rostro oscureciéndose cada vez más con cada cosa que ella le contaba. Cuando Kate terminó, él se tomó un minuto antes de hablar.

Colocando una mano sobre las de ella, que ahora descansaban sobre su muslo desnudo, Castle dijo:

—Todo se arreglará. Ya lo sabes, ¿no?

Ella asintió, su mirada clavada en la de él.

—Lo sé —murmuró Kate—. ¿Siempre y cuando estemos juntos? —añadió vacilante.

—Siempre —respondió él, una de las comisuras de su boca curvándose ligeramnete hacia arriba. Los labios de Kate se separaron en una sonrisa deslumbrante y Castle le devolvió el gesto.

—Siempre —repitió ella y los dos rieron.

—¿Quieres un poco más? —Castle le preguntó, mirando hacia la taza casi vacía de Kate.

—Sí, gracias —dijo ella, entregándole la taza.

Kate le siguió con la mirada mientras él rodeaba la isla de la cocina e iba hasta los fogones para calentar algo más de chocolate para los dos. Cuando se volvió de espaldas a ella, Kate se mordió el labio inferior. Le quedaban muy bien esos pantalones de chándal a Castle, llevándolos muy bajos sobre las caderas. Con una sonrisa y tratando de apartar sus ojos de la espalda desnuda del escritor —y de su trasero—, la mirada de Beckett se paseó por el salón y acabó posándose sobre la puerta de entrada. Vio su chaqueta de piel tirada ahí en el suelo, y no pudo evitar empezar a recordar lo que había ocurrido hacía apenas unas horas.

* * *

_Cogiéndole de la mano, Kate había guiado a Castle desde la entrada hasta el dormitorio. Se había sentado en el borde de la cama, Castle de pie delante de ella. Mirándole a los ojos, tiró suavemente de sus manos y le hizo arrodillarse en el suelo entre sus piernas. Beckett acercó su rostro al de él y le besó tiernamente en los labios. Con mucho gusto le cedió al escritor todo el control de su primera vez y éste no vaciló en empezar a desabrocharle la camisa —sus labios no separándose un solo momento— y se la deslizó suavemente por los hombros y los brazos. El acto de desnudarse mutuamente se convirtió en un lento baile de cederse el turno el uno al otro y cuando Kate tomó el suyo, le quitó muy lentamente la camisa a Castle. Cuando la prenda cayó al suelo, Castle rompió el beso, se sentó hacia atrás y le quitó las botas y los calcetines, nunca apartando sus ojos de los de ella. Sus movimientos eran muy lentos y tiernos, casi alabadores. Cuando Castle hubo terminado, Kate volvió a atraer sus labios sobre los de ella, sosteniéndole la cara entre las manos, mientras él colocaba las suyas a ambos lados de su cintura. La espalda de Kate se arqueó hacia él en respuesta al cálido tacto de Castle sobre su piel desnuda._

_Kate había empezado a deslizarse hacia atrás sobre el colchón, desplazándose al centro de la cama, y Castle la siguió, no queriendo separar sus labios de los de Kate. Ésta se tumbó boca arriba y él empezó a besarle el cuello, el pecho, el estómago, arrastrando sus labios sobre la piel de Kate hasta que llegó a la cintura de sus pantalones. Castle no dudó y desabrochó el botón y bajó la cremallera. Luego se sentó de rodillas entre las piernas de la detective, le levantó la pierna izquierda y tiró suavemente del bajo de sus pantalones. Pero éstos no se movieron. Castle la miró a la cara. Ella le sonreía con el labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes y se le escapó una risita. Kate le cogió las manos a Castle, se las volvió a colocar sobre la cintura de sus pantalones y levantó ligeramente las caderas del colchón. Castle deslizó los húmedos pantalones ajustados por la cadera de Kate hasta sus muslos. Luego se puso en pie y volvió a tirar del dobladillo de la oscura tela tejana. Esta vez los pantalones resbalaron hacia abajo por sus piernas y se los quitó. Lanzando los vaqueros a un lado, Castle comenzó a ascender otra vez por su cuerpo, dejando un rastro de besos sobre su tobillo, su pierna, __—Kate contuvo la respiración y sus párpados se agitaron a gran velocidad cuando la boca de Castle se deslizó sobre su_ cadera_— _hasta que sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con los de ella. El escritor le acarició suavemente la cintura, deleitándose con la sedosidad de su piel…

_—_¿Dónde se ha ido tu mente? _—l_a voz de Castle la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Estaba de pie a su lado, con dos tazas humeantes en sus manos y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Ella sintió que se ruborizaba.

_—_Yo… _—_Beckett empezó a decir, sonriendo y sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza. Él se sentó, dejando las dos tazas sobre la encimera_—_. Estaba pensando, _recordando... __—_no fue capaz de terminar la frase, por lo que en su lugar, hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el dormitorio mientras levantaba una ceja y le dirigía a Castle una mirada significativa. Él parecía confundido, y luego, comprendiendo lo que ella quería decir, una sonrisa presumida y sexy apareció en su rostro.

_—_Ah… ya veo _—_es todo lo que dijo él antes de ponerse de pie delante de Kate, entre sus piernas, con una sonrisa petulante en los labios. Se inclinó hacia ella para besarla profundamente y ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, apretándolo contra sí misma. Las piernas de Kate se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura de él por voluntad propia. Castle la levantó del taburete y lentamente la llevó hacia el dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con el talón.

* * *

**Gracias!**


	2. Deslumbrante

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

Castle abrió los ojos y se encontró con la imagen más deslumbrante que su cerebro jamás hubiera podido conjurar. Estaba tumbado sobre su costado y la criatura más hermosa yacía acurrucada contra él. Kate tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su brazo y una de sus manos estaba presionada contra su pecho, justo encima de su corazón. El otro brazo de la detective descansaba sobre su cintura, mientras que el de él estaba sobre la cintura de ella, los dedos de su mano ligeramente rozándole la espalda.

El sol de la mañana entraba a raudales por las ventanas y envolvía la habitación en una luz sólo vista en películas. Pero lo que le dejó sin aliento era la forma en que la tenue luz creaba un aura alrededor de la figura de Kate, resaltando su belleza. Castle estudió lentamente las delicadas sombras que se proyectaban en su fino y sereno rostro, el sutil perfil dibujado bajo sus pestañas, su nariz, sus labios... Casi podía distinguir el asomo de una sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de su preciosa boca. Y la forma en que la luz brillaba en su pelo y se reflejaba en miles de destellos dorados; Castle estaba totalmente asombrado. Podría mirarla durante horas sin cansarse. El pecho de Kate subía y bajaba lentamente con cada respiración que tomaba. Se la veía tan tranquila, tan a gusto, con él, en su cama.

Castle finalmente desvió sus ojos de la cara de Beckett para seguir, poco a poco con la mirada, la delicada curva de su cuello. Pero su corazón dio un vuelco ante lo que encontró ahí. Marcas oscuras teñían la piel lisa con tonos azulados y morados. Su vista viajó más abajo y tuvo que tragar saliva antes de levantar ligeramente la sábana para revelar uno de los peores golpes que había visto nunca. Era del tamaño de su mano —o quizá más grande— y cubría parte de la cintura y las costillas de Kate. Castle volvió a bajar las sábanas; la visión del horrible moratón empezaba a marearle. Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos y respiró profundamente, intentando controlar los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo sus dedos empezaron a dibujar suavemente figuras en la espalda de Kate.

* * *

Una tierna caricia en la zona lumbar, tan sutil como el roce de una pluma, la despertó. Sus párpados se agitaron casi de forma imperceptible pero Kate no abrió los ojos. En vez de eso, envuelta en el aroma de Castle, arqueó la espalda hacia el cálido tacto y dejó escapar un suspiro. La detective sintió que Castle presionaba el más delicado de los besos sobre su cabeza y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. El deseo de querer verlo pudo con ella y acabó por abrir los ojos. Él la estaba observando con atención, el amor y la ternura escritos por todo su rostro. Kate le pasó suavemente los dedos por el pelo revuelto y luego dejó su mano sobre la mejilla de Castle, notando contra la palma de su mano los primeros indicios de la barba matutina.

—Buenos días —susurró Kate con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Buenos días a ti también —respondió Castle, devolviéndole la sonrisa. A continuación, se inclinó hacia ella y le besó la punta de la nariz. Ella trasladó su mano izquierda hasta la nuca de Castle y enredó los dedos en su pelo corto—. Sin duda la mejor de las mañanas —añadió él.

—Sin lugar a dudas… Sí… —coincidió Kate con timidez. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de sonreír y eso causó que se le escapara una risa de entre sus labios.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó Castle, acariciándole el brazo de arriba a abajo con los dedos.

—Estoy bien. Mucho mejor que bien —murmuró. Tras observarle durante un segundo más, Kate leyó algo en sus ojos que le intentaba ocultar. ¿Inquietud? ¿Preocupación? Su sonrisa perdió un poco de fuerza—. ¿Por qué? —le preguntó Kate.

Él no contestó. En su lugar, movió una mano hacia abajo y levantó la sábana que los cubría. Beckett apartó el brazo que tenía alrededor de la cintura de Castle y volvió la cabeza para echarse un vistazo a sí misma. Al verse el costado, hizo una mueca y volvió a recostarse.

—Es un morado bastante desagradable el que tengo —es todo lo que dijo ella. Los serios ojos de Castle se clavaron en los suyos—. Estoy bien Castle. Desaparecerán. No hay nada de qué preocuparse —le dijo con convicción. Él mantuvo la misma expresión. Ella le pasó el pulgar por encima del ceño fruncido, intentando alisarle la arruga entre las cejas, y él cerró los ojos por el tacto.

—Debería haber estado —empezó a decir Castle.

—No —intervino ella, poniéndole una mano sobre la boca—. Mírame —le exigió y él terminó por abrir los ojos—. No podemos cambiar lo que ha pasado. Y si hay alguien a quien culpar, esa sería yo. Tú me advertiste y yo no quise escucharte —argumentó Kate—. Así que vamos a olvidar y seguir adelante, ¿de acuerdo? —Castle le estudió la cara durante unos segundos. Ella levantó una ceja, esperando una respuesta—, ¿Castle?

—Está bien, de acuerdo —dijo finalmente. Ella relajó el rostro y le sonrió.

—Muy bien. Entonces… ¿ya puedo reírme de tu pelo? —comentó Beckett con una expresión pícara.

—¡Oh, mujer malvada! —rió Castle, el alegre brillo regresando a los ojos azules.

Se inclinó sobre ella hasta que sus labios estaban tan sólo a un suspiro de distancia y se quedó quieto. Esperó a que ella viniera el resto del camino y presionara sus labios contra los suyos. Kate le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, atrayéndolo más cerca. Luego profundizó el beso y gimió dentro de la boca de Castle. Teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño, Castle presionó la espalda de Kate lentamente sobre el colchón. Apoyó su pecho desnudo sobre el de ella y le pasó un brazo por debajo de la axila, manteniendo la mano presionada contra hombro de Kate. Cuando se quedó sin aire, Castle rompió el beso, respirando con dificultad, y apoyó la frente contra la sien de Kate, presionando sus labios sobre su mejilla. Después comenzó a besarle la línea de la mandíbula de arriba abajo y, de repente, se detuvo y dejó escapar algo entre una risa frustrada y un gruñido.

—Maldita sea —murmuró Castle, y el cuerpo de Kate se tensó bajo el de él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó—. ¿Qué pasa, Castle? —le susurró cerca del oído, siendo incapaz de enmascarar cierto pánico en su voz.

Él levanto la cabeza para mirarla y le ofreció una sonrisa irónica.

—Estoy totalmente fastidiado —confesó.

Confusa, Kate le puso una mano en la mejilla, su pulgar acariciándole bajo el ojo.

—¿Qué pasa? —volvió a preguntar ella.

Castle suspiró, sus ojos mirando hacia el techo, y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

—No creo que jamás pueda dejar de besarte —declaró.

Kate dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y sonrió, rozando sus labios sobre la boca de Castle.

—Bueno… no creo que me importe mucho...

Castle le atrapó el labio inferior entre los dientes y luego lo volvió a soltar.

—Supongo que no habría ningún problema si no tuviéramos que salir de esta habitación —murmuró él, hundiendo el rostro en la curva del cuello de la detective. Le rozó la piel con los dientes y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kate y se le cerraron los ojos.

—Me estoy encariñando con tus labios —exhaló ella—. Creo que son muy hábiles —no pudo evitar el temblor en su tono de voz.

—Me alegra oír eso —Castle le pasó la lengua por encima del pulso en el cuello haciendo que ella contuviera el aliento—. Pero llegará un momento en que tendremos que salir a la calle, estar con otra gente… Ya sabes,… hacer vida social… —murmuró él contra la piel de su cuello.

La respiración de Kate empezó a ser más laboriosa, el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón se aceleró peligrosamente. Castle mantuvo su boca trabajando sobre cada centímetro de piel que pudo encontrar y Beckett le sintió sonreír contra su garganta, satisfecho con la reacción que estaba despertando en ella.

—No sabía que fueras tan mimosa y cariñosa —expresó Castle en un tono profundo.

—No lo soy, quiero decir —a Kate le costaba concentrarse lo suficiente como para pronunciar las palabras con coherencia—. Yo_ nooo_ —emitió un sonido agudo que escapó del fondo de su garganta cuando Castle movió sus labios sobre la curva de su pecho—, no lo era… hasta ahora —susurró sin aliento.

Él levantó la cabeza y Kate le miró con ojos entrecerrados, oscuros y llenos de lujuria.

Una enorme expresión presumida cruzó por el rostro de Castle.

—Pareces acalorada —se rió él entre dientes y movió las cejas. Ella puso los ojos en blanco pero el gesto no cambiaba el hecho de que sus mejillas mostraban un color rojo escarlata y que todo su cuerpo estaba muy despierto y sobreestimulado.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Kate, tratando de desviar la atención de Castle hacia otro tema. La sonrisa de éste se ensanchó aún más y se la quedó mirando durante un rato más antes de desviar los ojos al reloj sobre su mesita de noche.

—Son casi las once —respondió—. Alexis llegará enseguida… —la voz de Castle se apagó, el significado de lo que acababa de decir asentándose lentamente en su cerebro.

Beckett abrió mucho los ojos.

_—¡¿Qué?! _—exclamó con voz aguda.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado :)**


	3. Herida

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

—Exactamente, ¿_cuándo_ va a volver Alexis? —preguntó Beckett alterada.

—Se supone que íbamos a comer juntos —admitió Castle, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero Castle, ¡a qué _hora_! —insistió ella.

—¿A la hora de comer? —respondió el hombre inocentemente.

Kate gruñó y trató de salir de debajo de él. El movimiento despertó un tirón punzante en su costado y tuvo que tomar aire bruscamente.

—Ay… —masculló entre dientes con los ojos entrecerrados.

Castle rodó hacia un lado de inmediato.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado.

Incorporándose sobre un codo, Castle buscó con la mirada en qué parte del cuerpo Kate podía estar sintiendo dolor y alargó una mano hacia ella—. Dónde te duele.

Ella respiró profundamente un par de veces con los dientes apretados. Parpadeó y su mirada se encontró con los profundos ojos azules de Castle. Éste estaba medio suspendido sobre ella, la preocupación escrita en todo su rostro.

—Estoy… bien. Sólo… un poco dolorida —dijo Beckett entre cortos jadeos.

—Kate, dónde te duele. Déjame echar un vistazo —murmuró Castle, sus dedos apartándole el pelo de la frente.

—Primero… ¿Cuándo vuelve Alexis? —insistió ella una vez más.

—Está bien. Tú quédate aquí y _no te muevas. _Le enviaré un mensaje a Alexis para estar seguros de la hora a la que llegará, ¿de acuerdo?

Castle esperó a que ella asintiera con la cabeza. Luego salió de la cama, se puso los _boxers _y caminó hasta la oficina para coger su móvil. Lo encontró sobre su escritorio y rápidamente le envió un mensaje a Alexis preguntándole a qué hora llegaría a casa. Regresó al dormitorio y se sentó en la cama al lado de Kate.

—Bueno, ¿dónde te duele? —preguntó Castle en voz baja, entregándole el móvil a Kate.

—La zona lumbar —indicó ella.

Castle le hizo un gesto para que se diera la vuelta y se tumbara sobre su vientre. Cuando se hubo girado, le apartó la larga melena hacia un lado.

—Dios —murmuró él en voz baja. Kate ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo. Ira, tristeza y dolor se apoderaron de él y se posaron en su rostro. Sus manos se cerraron en puños y los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

—¿Tan grave es? —preguntó Beckett.

Castle estudió los daños en su espalda por un minuto.

—Desde luego yo lo considero grave pero puede que tú pienses que simplemente estoy exagerando —dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

Los dedos de Castle trazaron ligeramente los tonos azulados y morados que rodeaban el omóplato izquierdo de la detective. Muy despacio, siguió el recorrido hacia abajo sobre las costillas —deteniéndose brevemente para acariciar la cicatriz quirúrgica que resultó del disparo el año anterior— hasta llegar a la contusión que había visto antes, la que empezaba en el estómago de Kate y cubría parte de su cintura. Castle movió los dedos más abajo y hacia la zona lumbar, y Beckett hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el pulgar de Castle rozó sobre un punto sensible.

—Lo siento —le susurró él.

Castle mantuvo sus dedos a un par de milímetros de la piel de Kate mientras seguía examinando su espalda. Pequeños morados cubrían el largo de su columna vertebral, semejante a la serie de puntos numerados que uno debe unir para crear un dibujo. Era como si hubieran hecho un molde de la piel que le cubría la espina dorsal. Cada vértebra estaba tintada de rojo y ligeramente inflamada.

* * *

Beckett observó cómo el rostro de Castle se ensombrecía poco a poco y una profunda arruga aparecía entre sus cejas. Tenía los labios firmemente apretados y negaba constantemente con la cabeza casi de forma imperceptible.

Ahora que Kate era consciente de sus heridas el dolor era más intenso. Pero el suave roce de los dedos de Castle era agradable, cada caricia haciendo desaparecer un poco el dolor.

—Castle, no es culpa tuya —quiso asegurarle.

Él la miró a los ojos.

—Eso no quiere decir que… que yo no tenga que lidiar con las consecuencias. Y tampoco minimiza el hecho de que sigues estando herida...

El teléfono móvil vibró y Kate se lo entregó a Castle.

—Alexis no llegará hasta mediodía, así que todavía tenemos una hora —dijo él—. Voy a coger un poco de hielo y algo de Paracetamol para el dolor.

El escritor se puso de pie y empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Castle, me tengo que ir —Kate llamó tras él.

Dándose la vuelta, Castle dijo:

—Sólo el Paracetamol entonces —y desapareció por la puerta.

Beckett se incorporó con cuidado y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Recogió sus braguitas y se las puso. Un minuto más tarde, Castle regresó con un vaso de agua en una mano y un pequeño tubo en la otra. Se sentó a su lado, le entregó el agua y dos pastillas, y la observó mientras se las tragaba.

—Supongo que no querrás que nos duchemos juntos, ¿verdad? Mi ducha es lo suficientemente grande para los dos —comentó él con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y algo de esperanza que fue incapaz de ocultar en su voz.

Kate se echó a reír.

—Supone usted bien, señor —le respondió, mirándole de reojo—. Además, creo que te distraerías de la tarea en cuestión —la detective dejó sin mencionar que muy definitivamente no le detendría si lo hacía.

Él fingió sentirse ofendido.

—Me hieres con tus suposiciones.

—Claro —empezó ella—, ¿No es esa una de tus muchas fantasías? —Kate arqueó las cejas y se mordió el labio, expectante. Él abrió la boca para decir algo pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios—. Sí… Ya me lo imaginaba —dijo con aire satisfecho.

La detective colocó una mano sobre la rodilla de Castle y se impulsó para ponerse en pie pero él la detuvo.

—Déjame que te ponga un poco de esto en la espalda —Castle le enseñó el tubo que tenía en la mano—. Tiene un efecto calmante y refrescante. Te sentirás mejor y yo me sentiré mejor.

Kate asintió y, cuidándose de su estómago magullado, se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó la frente sobre sus rodillas.

Él se arrodilló detrás de ella sobre el colchón y le aplicó suavemente un poco de pomada en la espalda, el efecto de frescor inmediatamente calmando el malestar de sus músculos.

—Listo —anunció Castle al terminar.

Beckett se levantó y lentamente rodó los hombros y estiró la espalda.

—Sienta bien —sonrió.

—¿Ves? —dijo Castle satisfecho.

Kate empezó a recoger su ropa, la cual estaba esparcida por todo el suelo del dormitorio. Lo encontró todo menos una pieza. Dio varias vueltas para intentar localizar su sujetador.

—¿Buscas algo?

Castle tenía su sostén de encaje colgando de uno de sus dedos y una sonrisa petulante en el rostro. Ella se le acercó y le arrebató el sujetador de la mano.

—Así que… ¿me vas a hacer un café? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa pícara.

—Por supuesto señorita. ¡Marchando una taza de café!

Castle se puso unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Completamente vestida, Beckett caminó descalza hasta el cuarto de baño. Se lavó la cara y trató de arreglarse el pelo enredado, pero fue en vano. Derrotada por los rebeldes mechones, se lo recogió en un moño suelto y regresó a la habitación. Se sentó al pie de la cama y se puso las botas. Luego echó un último vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no se dejaba nada, salió del dormitorio y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Castle… —le reprendió Kate cuando vio lo que éste estaba haciendo.

El escritor se encontraba de pie frente a los fogones, preparando el desayuno.

—No me importa lo que digas. No voy a dejar que te vayas de aquí sin comer algo antes —argumentó él.

Beckett suspiró y se sentó a la barra de la cocina. Castle enseguida le puso un plato delante. Le había preparado una tostada con mermelada y había decorado el plato con una fresa cortada y abierta en forma de flor. Y, por supuesto, allí estaba su café. Castle rodeó la cocina y se sentó a su lado, con su propio café y su tostada en las manos. Kate tomó un sorbo de su taza y gimió satisfecha. No era persona hasta que tomaba su dosis de cafeína.

Castle le acercó más el plato con disimulo.

—Come un poco —le ordenó.

Ella se llevó la tostada a la boca y dio un mordisco.

—Oh dios mío, Castle. ¡Está buenísimo! —exclamó Kate.

Castle respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Mermelada de frambuesa casera. La hice la semana pasada —explicó él. Le dio un gran mordisco a su propia tostada y se lo tragó con sorbo de su café. Luego puso los codos sobre la encimera y apoyó la barbilla en las palmas de las manos, mirándola mientras comía y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

—Creo que… esto es tan espeluznante como cuando… me observas mientras hago el papeleo. O quizá más —murmuró Beckett entre bocado y bocado. Ninguno de los dos se inmutó ante la mención de su trabajo.

—Eres adorable —respondió Castle, sonriendo—, Y tienes un poco de… —se inclinó hacia ella y lamió la gota de mermelada de la comisura de la boca de Kate—. Deliciosa —le susurró sobre los labios.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que os haya gustado :) A por el siguiente capítulo...**


	4. No dejar ir

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

—Deliciosa —murmuró Castle sobre sus labios.

Se quedó quieto por un segundo antes de apretar su boca a la de ella. Los labios de Kate sabían dulces con la mezcla del café y la mermelada. Una de las manos de Castle se posó sobre el regazo de la detective mientras que la otra se desplazó hasta su nuca, sujetándola contra él. En vez de apartarse, ella le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y se lo succionó dentro de la boca, provocando que un escalofrío le recorriera la columna a Castle. Rompiendo el beso, Beckett se echó hacia atrás y se sentó erguida mientras una sonrisa orgullosa aparecía en las comisuras de sus labios. Luego se volvió hacia su desayuno y cogió su café. Castle dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kate, cerrando los ojos y respirando con dificultad mientras su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho.

—Castle, deberías comerte el desayuno. Necesitarás recuperar tus fuerzas después de lo de anoche.

Oh, pensó él, esta mujer estaba disfrutando del fuerte efecto que tenía sobre él. Levantó la cabeza para mirarla, estudiándola mientras comía. Parecía estar tan a gusto, aquí, con él, en su cocina, tomando el desayuno que él había preparado para ella, después de haber pasado la noche. _Guau, anoche_. Había sido… _mágico_. Simplemente no había otra palabra para ello. Y luego, durante la madrugada, aquello había sido... ardiente, _muy_ ardiente. Y, sin embargo, algo diminuto en el fondo de su mente no dejaba de roerle la conciencia, una remota voz en su cerebro le susurraba sin parar que, con toda seguridad debía estar soñando, que las cosas no podían haber cambiado tanto en tan sólo unas horas. Habían tenido una pelea el otro día, una gran pelea, la peor de todas y él había huido de ella. En ese momento, todo se había terminado para él. Y ahora, después de cuatro años, ¿ella estaba aquí?

* * *

—¡Rick! —exclamó Beckett—, Me estás mirando fijamente otra vez.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Kate vio algo que la inquietó. Castle parecía angustiado, como si estuviera teniendo algún tipo de discusión interna. Después de tantos años de leerse la mente el uno al otro, podía sentirlo. Estaba empezando a parecerle una mañana muy larga. Un minuto, Castle estaba feliz, todo sonriente y amoroso, y al siguiente, estaba disgustado. Esa actitud estaba empezando a molestarla.

—¿Qué sucede ahora? —preguntó Kate irritada y Castle se sobresaltó ante la dureza de su tono—. Perdona —murmuró—, Es sólo que estos cambios de humor están empezando a ponerme de los nervios. ¿Siempre eres así por las mañanas?

Los ojos del escritor se movieron hasta sus manos sobre su regazo.

—Castle —dijo ella con suavidad—, De verdad, me lo puedes contar. ¿Qué te tiene tan… _deprimido_? —Beckett colocó su mano sobre la de él.

—Es sólo que… todavía no puedo hacerme a la idea de que estés realmente aquí —confesó Castle, su voz apenas un susurro. Alzó la vista y sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella—. No puedo evitar sentir que esto podría ser sólo un sueño. Que lo que pasó anoche no fue real. Que me voy a despertar en cualquier momento y tú vas a desaparecer.

¿Cómo podía dudar de lo que había sucedido?, se preguntó Beckett. Por otro parte, podía entenderlo. Después de cuatro años de esperar, después de alejarlo de ella tantas veces y, sobre todo, después de su última pelea… Pero, ¿realmente le había dañado tanto?

Kate arrastró su taburete más cerca al de él y le cogió la cara entre las manos, obligándole a mantener sus ojos en los de ella.

—Escúchame, Rick. No voy a desaparecer. Esto —Kate hizo un gesto entre los dos—, es real. Anoche fue real —se pausó por un momento, dejando que una pequeña sonrisa se extendiera sobre sus labios—. Dios… Nunca me he sentido tan... —su voz se fue apagando, tratando de encontrar la palabra adecuada.

—Qué —Castle la instó.

—Nunca me he sentido tan viva en toda —Castle la cortó presionando sus labios fuertemente contra los de ella, dándole un profundo beso. Cuando se apartó, treinta segundos más tarde, Beckett continuó, ligeramente sin aliento—. Anoche… fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

Castle sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos azules brillando de felicidad, y ella sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago.

—Bien. Ahora _sí_ que me tengo que ir —anunció la detective.

—¿Por qué, si se me permite la pregunta, tienes tanta prisa? —le preguntó Castle.

—¿En serio? ¿Quieres que Alexis nos encuentre aquí, juntos? —Kate respondió, arqueando una ceja—. Va a volver de su fiesta de graduación queriendo pasar el día _contigo_. Además, necesito un baño y descansar un poco.

—¿Debería contárselo? ¿Lo nuestro? —mencionó él.

—Creo que sí. Merece saber la verdad —Castle iba a decir algo, pero sabiendo lo que era, Beckett le respondió antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta—. Y no. No sé _cómo_ se lo tendrías que contar. Y no. Yo no debería estar aquí cuando lo hagas.

* * *

Kate se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada pero antes de que pudiera agacharse y coger su chaqueta, Castle ya estaba allí recogiéndosela del suelo. Se la sostuvo para que ella pudiera deslizar los brazos en las mangas y, de paso, aprovechar la oportunidad de su proximidad para inclinarse y apretar sus labios a la mandíbula de Kate.

—No puedo creerme que nos estemos dando un beso de despedida —susurró Castle. Ella se volvió hacia él y éste le dio otro beso en la comisura de la boca.

—Bueno… Técnicamente, tú estás dando todos los besos —sonrió Beckett.

—Exacto. Y sienta tan asombrosamente bien el poder hacerlo —Castle llevó sus labios a los de ella y la envolvió suavemente con los brazos. Ella intentó apartarse pero él no la soltaba. Así que alargó el brazo hacia atrás, agarró el pomo y abrió la puerta.

—Castle —dijo Kate entre sus besos—, Tengo que

—No —dijo él con firmeza.

Ella le puso las manos en el pecho y le empujó hacia atrás.

—Considero —dijo Beckett sin aliento—, que ya hemos tenido una dosis más que suficiente de afecto y cariñitos por hoy. Incluso suficiente para que nos dure _toda una semana_.

—¡¿Qué?! —se quejó él—. Por supuesto que no. Nunca es suficiente —y Castle comenzó a inclinarse de nuevo hacia ella. Kate arqueó la espalda, apartándose lo más que pudo de él, teniendo en cuenta que Castle todavía la tenía bien agarrada entre sus brazos, y le dirigió una mirada seria—. Bueno, está bien —suspiró derrotado. Dejándola ir, Castle alcanzó tras ella y le mantuvo la puerta abierta. Beckett dio un paso fuera del loft y se volvió hacia él.

—Bien. Entonces… ¿me llamarás luego? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, por supuesto. Tú disfruta de un buen baño y —Castle fue interrumpido por el sonido de un móvil. Kate metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó el teléfono. y comprobó el identificador de la llamada.

—Es Lanie —comunicó al ver el nombre de su amiga escrito en la pantalla. Por alguna razón, Kate se sintió nerviosa de repente.

—Contesta. Puede que esté preocupada por ti.

—Sí, estoy convencida —Kate se llevó el móvil al oído—. Hola Lanie —trató de que su voz sonara lo más natural posible. Mientras, Castle se acercó más a ella—. Sí, yo —Kate escuchó cómo su amiga empezaba a soltar un discurso. Entretanto, Castle comenzó a rozarle, con los labios, la mandíbula y el oído—. ¡Hey, hey! No tan rápido, Lane —las manos del escritor se colaron bajo su camisa y se dispersaron a ambos lados de su cintura. Sus labios seguían torturándola a besos mientras ella intentaba concentrarse en mantener una conversación casual con la forense—. Lo siento… Yo —una risita casi se le escapa de entre los labios mientras intentaba escuchar lo que Lanie le estaba diciendo—. No he oído tus llamadas… —Kate se excusó y le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Castle, _dos veces_, para que parase de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Él no hizo caso. Movió su boca al cuello de la detective, deslizando su lengua sobre el punto donde latía su pulso. Kate tuvo que morderse el labio para reprimir el gemido que subía por su garganta, y sus párpados se cerraron sobre sus ojos por un segundo—. No, nada. Yo... —los dedos de Castle le acariciaron el estómago; sus labios tentaban la comisura de su boca—. Ah-ha… —Kate finalmente se escurrió de entre los brazos de Castle y frunció el ceño enfadada, apuntándole con un dedo amenazador. Él se limitó a sonreír, totalmente satisfecho y presumido—. Lanie escucha. Eh…, no deberíamos hacer esto por teléfono —Beckett se acercó al ascensor y pulsó el botón de llamada—. ¿En mi casa? ¿En una hora? De acuerdo, te veo luego.

Colgó y soltó una larga bocanada de aire por la boca.

—¡Castle! —le reprendió.

Éste levantó las manos, haciéndose el inocente.

—Lo siento —se rió entre dientes.

—¡No, no lo sientes! —le corrigió Kate en un tono agudo. Luego suspiró y se dio la vuelta, observando como los números sobre las puertas de ascensor aumentaban.

Castle se acercó hasta su lado. La llegada del ascensor se anunció con un sutil 'ding' y las puertas se abrieron. Beckett estaba a punto de subirse a él cuando Castle la agarró de la muñeca.

—¿No te olvidas de algo? —le preguntó inocentemente.

Ella se volvió hacia él.

—¡El qué! —gruñó Kate.

Castle la atrajo hacia sí, sus labios a escasos milímetros de distancia, y movió su boca hasta su oído.

—Un beso de despedida —susurró el hombre y Kate suspiró con algo de impaciencia.

Con un suave roce, Castle arrastró sus labios sobre su mejilla hasta llegar a su boca y la besó profundamente. Beckett le concedió cinco segundos antes de empezar a retroceder.

—Castle —consiguió pronunciar Kate entre beso y beso—. Castle... —éste no la soltaba—. ¡Ay! —gimió de repente. Castle se apartó en el mismo instante, preocupado.

Y Kate sonrió totalmente satisfecha. Se escapó de su abrazo y se apresuró a subir al ascensor.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso no ha sido nada justo, Katherine Beckett! —se quejó Castle.

Ella le sacó la lengua y se rió, pulsando el botón del vestíbulo.

—Todo se vale en el amor y la guerra —comentó Kate, encogiéndose de hombros.

Castle arqueó las cejas, sorprendido, y su mano detuvo el cierre de las puertas.

—¿Amor? —repitió él. Beckett se mordió el labio, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa, y le dio un pequeño empujón en el pecho para que diera un paso hacia atrás.

Castle se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el loft, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza con diversión.

—¡Eh, Castle! —le llamó. Él se volvió. Kate sonrió y le sopló un beso antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran.

* * *

Cuando Castle volvía a entrar en casa y cerraba la puerta, su móvil pitó. Cogió el teléfono y vio que tenía un nuevo mensaje. En cuanto lo abrió para leerlo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

_—Todavía me debes una noche con doble sesión de cine —Kate._

* * *

**¿Y qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado!**


	5. ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

Media hora más tarde, duchado y vestido, Castle estaba sentado frente a su escritorio; la cama hecha y la habitación ordenada. Había estado mirando a la nada tratando de encontrar la manera de _cómo_ y _qué_ contarle a Alexis. No tenía ni idea de como iba a reaccionar su hija y eso le preocupaba. Durante los primeros años, Alexis había sentido un gran cariño por Kate. La tenía en gran estima, la admiraba e incluso le había confiado secretos y buscado su consejo. Pero después del disparo en el cementerio el año pasado, después de haber visto a su padre tratar de recibir una bala por Beckett, y después de…

Castle se sobresaltó al oír el sonido de llaves y la puerta principal cerrarse.

—¡Papá! ¡Ya estoy en casa! —llamó Alexis en tono alegre.

Respirando hondo, Castle se levantó y salió a la sala de estar a su encuentro.

—Hola, calabaza —la saludó, abriendo los brazos.

—Hola —Alexis dejó caer su bolsa al suelo y envolvió los brazos alrededor de su padre. Éste le dio un beso en la cabeza.

—¿Te lo has pasado bien? —preguntó él.

Ella se apartó para mirarlo.

—Me lo he pasado genial pero estoy agotada. Apenas he dormido... —Alexis bostezó y luego terminó de decir—, ...un par de horas.

—¿Todavía quieres que vayamos a comer fuera? O prefieres que prepare algo aquí en casa —le preguntó su padre.

—¿Te importa si nos quedamos en casa? —Alexis volvió a bostezar.

—En absoluto —Castle le besó la frente—. Qué te apetece comer.

—No lo sé. Lo que tu quieras —respondió ella.

—¿Pasta te suena bien? —Castle sonrió.

—¿Carbonara? —el escritor asintió—. Suena perfecto —dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien. Ahora mismo la preparo —dijo Castle, besándola de nuevo en la frente antes de dejarla ir. Ella recogió su bolsa de mano y empezó a subir las escaleras.

—Voy a dejar esto en mi cuarto.

* * *

Alexis charló alegremente acerca de la graduación y la fiesta mientras comían. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Castle escuchaba y se reía con ella.

—Uff… Estaba delicioso —la joven apartó el plato a un lado y colocó un codo sobre la encimera, apoyando la cabeza en su mano.

—¿Quieres un poco de helado? —preguntó Castle, dejando los platos sucios en el fregadero.

—No gracias —Alexis se dio unas palmaditas en el estómago—, Estoy llena.

Sonriendo, Castle llenó un vaso de agua y sorbió un trago.

—Bueno… ¿Qué tal fue anoche, papá?

El escritor se atragantó y escupió el agua que tenía en la boca. Pillado desprevenido, trató de disimular su reacción con un ataque de tos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó su hija, enderezándose.

Castle volvió a toser.

—Sí —dijo con voz ahogada—, Se me fue el agua por el otro lado —se aclaró la garganta y tomó un poco más de agua—. ¿Estás... estás segura de que no quieres helado?

Alexis negó con la cabeza. Castle rodeó la cocina y se sentó a su lado.

—Así que... Esto..., calabaza. ¿Qué piensas de Kate? —preguntó nervioso.

—¿La detective Beckett? —la pelirroja arqueó una ceja. Castle asintió—. ¿Por qué me preguntas por ella? —Alexis parecía un poco confusa, recelosa.

—Bueno… Digamos que ha pasado algo… —dijo Castle despacio, desviando constantemente los ojos de los de su hija.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Alexis con cautela.

—Nosotros… Ella y yo... más o menos… hemos arreglado las cosas. Nosotros, mmm, ella y yo estamos… —Castle tomó una respiración profunda.

—¡Espera! —Alexis abrió mucho los ojos y volvió todo el cuerpo hacia su padre—. ¿Quieres decir que vosotros dos estáis _juntos_ ahora? Es decir, ¿juntos, juntos?

—Sí, cielo —sonrió el escritor tímidamente.

Alexis se quedó boquiabierta.

—Cuan... ¿Cuándo ha pasado esto? —frunció el ceño, conmocionada.

—Aaaa…. ¿ayer?

—¿_Ayer_? —chilló ella.

—Anoche —Castle puso una mano sobre la de su hija pero ella la sacudió. Iba a decir algo pero Alexis le interrumpió.

—¡Papá! —la joven saltó de su taburete y empezó a pasearse—. ¿En qué estabas…? ¿Cómo…? ¡Dios! ¡No me lo puedo creer! —gruñó y se volvió hacia él—. Después de todo lo que te ha hecho… —Alexis lanzó los brazos al aire, frustrada.

Castle la agarró por la muñeca.

—Alexis, siéntate —cuando lo hizo, Castle le soltó el brazo y le cogió las manos entre las suyas. Ella miraba hacia otro lado—. Alexis, mírame —la joven suspiró con dramatismo y volvió la vista hacia su padre—. Sé que estás preocupada. Entiendo que puedas sentirte asustada de que las cosas puedan cambiar, pero has de creerme cuando te digo que tú siempre serás mi niña, pase lo que pase. Nada ni nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros. Te lo prometo —Castle la estudió detenidamente, viendo como media docena de emociones se reflejaban en su cara.

—Papá, no es eso. Es que no quiero que te hagan daño —susurró con ojos serios que no lograban ocultar del todo la pesadumbre que sentía.

—Lo sé cariño, pero no es como antes, no será como este último año. Esto no ha sido sólo… cosa de una noche. Hemos hablado y aclarado las cosas. Hemos puesto todas las cartas sobre la mesa y sabemos lo que queremos. Nosotros, Kate y yo, queremos estar juntos —Castle dejó que sus palabras calaran en su hija y luego continuó—, No puedo vivir sin ella del mismo modo en que no puedo vivir sin ti —Alexis bajó la cabeza a su regazo. Castle le levantó la barbilla con delicadeza para que sus ojos se encontraran y le tomó la cara entre sus manos—. La quiero y ella... creo que siente lo mismo —el escritor sonrió, sintiendo que sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —dijo Alexis con cautela, la preocupación reflejándose en su rostro.

—Simplemente… lo sé. Lo puedo ver en sus ojos —contestó él confiado.

—¿Te lo ha dicho?

—No con esas mismas palabras —Alexis iba a protestar pero él habló primero—. No. Alexis todo va a salir bien, lo prometo —ella le miró profundamente a los ojos, azul hielo frente a azul fuego, y reflexionó por un largo rato. Podía ver que su padre parecía realmente feliz, sus ojos brillaban llenos de amor y alegría. Así que decidió dejar sus dudas a un lado, por el momento. Relajó la cara y las comisuras de su boca se curvaron hacia arriba con el atisbo de una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Cuándo va a venir? —preguntó la joven finalmente con suavidad.

—Ehhh… ¿no va a venir? No hemos planeado nada. Todo ha pasado muy rápido. Ella, quiero decir, los dos pensamos que yo tenía que darte la noticia con calma. Kate estaba preocupada por tu reacción. Ella sólo quiere lo mejor para ti, al igual que yo.

—Entiendo —dijo ella.

—¿Necesitas algo de tiempo para pensar? ¿Tomarte las cosas con calma? Sé que es algo grande. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer, calabaza? —Castle le acarició el pelo dulcemente.

Alexis se apartó de la barra de la cocina y empezó a caminar hacia la escalera. Deteniéndose en el primer escalón, se volvió hacia él.

—Me voy a dar una ducha y a dormir un rato.

El semblante de Castle se ensombreció.

—De acuerdo cariño —la siguió con la mirada mientras ascendía las escaleras.

—Y ¿papá? —Alexis volvió la vista hacia abajo con una dulce sonrisa en la cara—. Creo que deberías invitarla a que venga a cenar —Castle sonrió, sorprendido. Alexis se detuvo en el último escalón—. Tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos —comentó antes de desaparecer en el pasillo superior.

* * *

Beckett no había podido dejar de sonreír desde que se había marchado del loft. Saliendo de la ducha, se envolvió en una toalla y salió al dormitorio. Su mente no dejaba de reproducir una y otra vez los eventos ocurridos durante las últimas doce horas. Se sentía tan bien. No entendía por qué no había dado antes este paso. Se sentía como una adolescente enamorada. Pero tenía que controlarse y tratar de relajar las expresiones de su cara. Si Lanie alcanzaba a ver esa sonrisa acaramelada que tenía ahora mismo en los labios, la pillaría seguro.

Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron saltar.

—¡Ya voy! —anunció mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal. Con el pelo goteando y una mano sobre el pomo, se tomó un momento antes de abrir la puerta y saludar a su mejor amiga—. Hola Lanie —sonrió Kate.

Pasando por el lado de Beckett, la médico forense irrumpió dentro del apartamento y se detuvo en medio del salón.

—¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! —Lanie gritó—. ¡¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?! ¿Ir tras un asesino entrenado? Y luego, ¿dimitir? ¡¿Es que has perdido el juicio?! ¡Y he tenido que enterarme por Esposito! ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba? Vine aquí esta mañana y no abrías la puerta. ¡Te llamé una decena de veces y no contestaste! ¡Dios chica! ¡Podría matarte! —Lanie habló con tal rapidez que Kate casi perdió el hilo de las palabras. Cuando terminó de desahogarse, la forense lanzó su bolso sobre un sillón y se dejó caer en el sofá.

Kate se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

—Lo siento muchísimo Lanie —se disculpó—. De verdad.

—Kate, ¿qué ha pasado? —Lanie susurró al tiempo que le cogía la mano a Beckett.

Suspirando, Kate se pasó la otra mano por la cara.

—No lo sé. Es el caso de mi madre y mi propio disparo… Yo sólo… quería atrapar a este tipo como fuese… —la detective cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz—. Perdí el control —suspiró y miró a su amiga.

—Oh, cielo —Lanie murmuró, alargando el brazo y colocando un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de Kate. Los ojos de la forense se desplazaron hacia abajo y se posaron sobre la garganta de su amiga—. ¿Qué es eso en tu cuello? —Lanie preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Son sólo unos moratones de la pelea con el francotirador —dijo Kate casualmente y sin darle importancia—, No es nada.

—Eso no es un morado —Lanie se acercó a ella para verlo mejor y sus ojos se abrieron como platos—. ¡Eso es un chupetón! —chilló—. Katherine Beckett, ¿has sido una chica traviesa? —se rió con malicia.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kate nerviosa.

—¡¿Quién te lo ha hecho?! —Kate se ruborizó de un rojo intenso—. ¡No puede ser! ¿El chico escritor? —una sonrisa petulante apareció en el rostro de Lanie. Incapaz de contener la sonrisa por más tiempo, Kate se mordió el labio y asintió—. ¡_Oh dios mío_! ¡Chica! —Kate sacudió ligeramente la cabeza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Bueno… ¿Cuántas veces? Lanie preguntó con atrevimiento a la vez que meneaba las cejas cómicamente.

—¡Lanie! —Kate exhaló. Su amiga simplemente esperó con una expresión petulante en el rostro. Luego le hizo un gesto de _'Dámelo' _con la mano—_. _Dos veces —Kate confesó tímidamente y se sonrojó otra vez.

Lanie chilló y se echó a reír, casi saltando del sofá y rebotando en su asiento.

—¡OH. DIOS. MÍO! ¡Detalles! ¡Quiero detalles! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? —Lanie la presionó a preguntas.

—¡Está bien! —Kate se rindió—. Anoche, en su casa —y continuó revelando detalles hasta que la curiosidad de Lanie se quedó satisfecha.

—Oh dios... Madre mía. ¡Por fin! —Lanie la miraba atónita y Kate no podía dejar de sonreír—. Y mírate. ¡Estás resplandeciente! —exclamó.

—Dios, Lanie. Sienta tan… _bien_. Él… él me hace sentir como en _casa —_Kate sonrió ampliamente.

Lanie le apretó la mano y se rió.

—Bueno chica, ya sabes lo que dicen: 'Mi casa es mi Castillo' —la forense soltó otra carcajada—. Estoy tan contenta por ti, Kate.

* * *

**Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado!**


	6. Sobre platos

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

_—_¡Estoy famélica! —mencionó Kate___—,_ ¿Quieres que pida algo de comer? _—_le preguntó a Lanie mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

_—_Claro que tienes hambre, después de todo el_ ejercicio_ de anoche _—_Lanie chinchó. Kate la miró con ojos entornados pero ignoró el comentario.

_—_¿Cuándo tienes que volver a la morgue? **_—_**preguntó Beckett.

_—_En una hora más o menos _—_respondió la forense mirando la hora en su reloj_—_. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes planes? _—_sonrió Lanie de forma traviesa.

_—_En realidad _no_ _—_dijo Kate mientras cogía el menú del restaurante de entrega a domicilio_—_. Castle va a pasar la tarde con Alexis. Él _—_Kate se vio interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono.

Lanie rápidamente cogió el móvil de encima de la mesita de centro.

_—_¡Mira por donde! Hablando del Rey de Roma _—_sonrió Lanie presumida, llevándose el teléfono al oído antes de que Beckett pudiera detenerla_—_. ¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Si no es el mismísimo señor Castle! He oído que tú y _—_Kate le arrebató el móvil a su amiga y Lanie se rió.

_—_Hola _—_suspiró la detective, dándole la espalda a la médico forense.

_—_Hola, ¿cómo estás? _—_preguntó Castle.

_—_Muy bien _—_murmuró Kate con una sonrisa en los labios, paseándose alrededor de la isla de al cocina—. ¿Has hablado con Alexis? ¿Cómo ha ido?

_—_Interesante _—_es todo lo que dijo Castle.

_—_¿Y? _—_Beckett se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

___—_Y…, Alexis quiere que vengas a cenar _—_dijo Castle contento.

_—_¿De verdad? _—_respondió sorprendida un segundo más tarde. Se volvió hacia Lanie, quién la estaba mirando petulante y presumida.

_—_¿Kate? ¿Estás ahí? _—_preguntó Castle cunado ella se quedó callada.

_—_Sí. Esto..., ¿cenar? ¿Esta noche? —respondió perpleja—___,_ Sí claro. Está bien.

_—_Pues bien entonces. Te veo a las siete.

_—_Las siete… Adiós _—_Beckett colgó y se quedó momentáneamente quieta, mirando fijamente el móvil.

_—_¿Y bien? _—_Lanie dijo, arqueando las cejas.

Kate levantó la vista de la pantalla del teléfono, todavía algo aturdida.

_—_Eh... Dice Castle que Alexis se ha tomado la noticia… ha dicho _interesante_. Y quiere que cenemos juntos _—_dijo Kate con una pizca de incredulidad.

_—_Entonces, eso es bueno, ¿no?

_—_Sí… supongo _—_Kate se dejó caer en el sillón, sintiéndose de repente algo mareada. La realidad estaba empezando a calar, a penetrar en sus emociones. Estaba empezando a sentir el peso de todo lo sucedido. Habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas en menos de veinticuatro horas. Cosas que tenían grandes repercusiones en su vida, unas positivas y otras que todavía no sabía cómo definir. Todo había cambiado muy deprisa, literalmente de la noche a la mañana.

_—_Bueno, entonces ¿qué ocurre? _—_preguntó Lanie.

Kate se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y mordiéndose una uña.

_—_Es sólo que… No he sido exactamente… Alexis no ha visto lo mejor de Castle y de mí últimamente. Quiero decir, no le he tratado muy bien, nosotros… _—_se le apagó la voz por la falta de palabras.

Lanie se arrodilló a su lado, colocando una mano sobre el brazo de su amiga.

_—_Kate, estamos hablando de Alexis. La dulce e inteligente joven que conoces desde hace cuatro años. Pues sí, puede que la situación entre tú y Castle haya sido rara últimamente, pero no conoces su lado de la historia, no sabes lo que realmente piensa ella. Es decir, esa chica ha visto a su padre con más mujeres que _—_Kate la fulminó con la mirada_—_, Bueno, sí…, ya sabes _—_tartamudeó Lanie_—_. En fin, trátala con respeto y consideración, y sé _tú misma_. Alexis tiene más sentido común que la mayoría de gente con el doble de edad que ella. Sólo quiere proteger a su padre. Así que no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien _—_le dirigió a Kate una sonrisa tranquilizadora_—_. Pareces cansada. Comemos algo y te echas un rato.

* * *

A las siete en punto Kate estaba frente a la puerta del loft. Descansada y llevando un jersey de cuello alto _—_ Alexis no tenía por qué ver las marcas de estrangulamiento de Maddox, o el chupetón que le había hecho su padre_—,_ la detective intentó calmar su ritmo cardíaco. Respirando hondo, levantó el puño y llamó a la puerta.

_—_Buenas noches, detective Beckett _—_dijo una sonriente Alexis al abrir.

_—_Hola Alexis, buenas noches _—_Kate respondió.

_—_Por favor, pasa —la joven indicó con el brazo.

_—_Gracias.

_—_¡Hola, hola! _—_llegó la alegre voz de Castle desde la cocina_—_. Espero que tengas hambre _—_dijo con una gran sonrisa a la vez que rodeaba la cocina y se acercaba con paso ligero. Deteniéndose frente a ella, se arrimó y la besó en la mejilla_—_. Hola —le susurró cerca del oído.

El corazón de Kate se disparó.

_—_Hola _—_sonrió ella también y se miraron el uno al otro durante un largo rato.

_—_Ejem _—_Alexis se aclaró la garganta.

Castle y Beckett rompieron el contacto visual y vieron que la hija del escritor los estaba observando con una ceja arqueada en una expresión de diversión. Kate sintió que se ruborizaba.

—Eh... ¡Sí, claro! ¡La cena! _—_exclamó Castle_—_. Vosotras dos sentaros _—_dijo mientras volvía a la cocina y sacaba una bandeja del horno.

* * *

Durante la cena, la conversación se mantuvo casual, mayoritariamente una charla informal y tocando temas ligeros. Alexis y Kate estaban sentadas una frente a la otra mientas que Castle había cogido el asiento a la cabeza de la mesa. Beckett se quedó impresionada con la compostura que mantuvo Castle. Ni una sola vez intentó meterle mano debajo de la mesa. Lo que sí hizo fue cogerla de la mano una vez durante el postre. A Alexis no pareció importarle.

Cuando Castle empezó a recoger los platos para dejarlos en el fregadero, Alexis se volvió hacia Kate.

—¿Te importa si hablamos un momento? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Por supuesto —respondió Kate.

Alexis la condujo a la zona de estar y Castle empezó a seguirlas pero Kate levantó una mano para detenerlo y le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora.

Alexis se sentó a un lado del sofá y Kate se sentó no muy lejos de ella.

—¡Papá! —Alexis llamó por encima del hombro con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro—. ¿Por qué no te vas a hacer algo a otra parte?

Él se acercó a ellas y miró a su hija con el ceño fruncido.

—Alexis… —empezó en tono reprendedor. Ella alzó la vista a la de su padre y arqueó las cejas, desafiante—. Estaré en mi oficina —consintió él con una falsa sonrisa. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la cara de Kate antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer dentro de su estudio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—No sé por dónde empezar… —dijo Alexis, volviendo la mirada a Kate y sonriendo con timidez.

—Por qué no dejas que empiece yo entonces —intervino Kate y Alexis asintió—. Yo…, de acuerdo. Esto no es fácil —murmuró mientras se le escapaba una pequeña risita. Kate inspiró profundamente y volvió a comenzar—. La relación entre tu padre y yo ha sido complicada desde el principio. Yo siempre le he admirado pero él también ha sabido cómo sacarme de quicio y volverme loca en numerosas ocasiones. Bueno, que te voy a contar a ti, ya le conoces —la detective bromeó—, En fin. Yo diría que tu padre y yo... desarrollamos una especie de amistad que se convirtió en algo más. Por la razón que sea yo no me di cuenta o no quise verlo por lo que realmente era. El último año ha sido muy difícil para mí. Estoy segura de que lo entiendes. Lidiar con mi disparo, los sentimientos de tu padre y los problemas que llevo arrastrando conmigo desde…, en fin, llegó a ser demasiado. Necesitaba tiempo.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Alexis, simpatizando con ella. Kate le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

—Sé que no le he tratado como se merece, especialmente los últimos meses, pero nunca pretendí hacerle daño.

—Sé que mi padre no es perfecto —Alexis intervino antes de que Kate pudiera continuar—. Recuerdo cómo era. Saliendo con una mujer diferente cada semana, siempre en relaciones triviales y superficiales. Un _mujeriego_ —puntualizó tímidamente—, Pero veo cómo ha cambiado los dos últimos años. Y creo…, _sé_ que es por ti. He observado cómo te mira y lo feliz que es ahora. Pero… desearía que no me juzgaras por permanecer un poco escéptica y cauta, sólo por ahora.

—Por supuesto que no, lo entiendo —Kate dijo.

—Yo sólo… —Alexis frunció el ceño con preocupación—, No quiero ver cómo le hacen daño. Se merece ser feliz.

—Entiendo que sientas que debes protegerlo de que le hagan daño, y lo respeto. Admiro tu lealtad a la hora de proteger a las personas que quieres —Kate puso una mano sobre la de Alexis y le dirigió una sonrisa casi maternal—. Pero has de saber que me importa mucho tu padre y también me importas tú. Lo último que quiero es hacerle daño otra vez. He estado aprendiendo a ser una mejor persona y, aunque puede que todavía no haya llegado, quiero creer que voy en la dirección correcta.

Alexis inspiró profundamente.

—He estado preocupada últimamente, por marcharme a la universidad y dejarlo sólo… Supongo que es algo bueno que tú estés aquí, de que mi padre tenga a alguien.

—Lo prometo —Kate declaró, mirando a Alexis directamente a los ojos, y vio que algo cambiaba en la compostura de la chica, se relajó.

—¿Detective Beckett?

—Llámame Kate —dijo ella dulcemente.

—Kate, ¿te importaría si siguiéramos con esto en otro momento? Se está haciendo tarde y ha sido un día muy largo, pero me gustaría continuar esta conversación.

—Por supuesto. Cuándo tú quieras. Sólo tienes que llamarme.

—Gracias —dijo Alexis agradecida y se puso en pie—. Cuida de él —sonrió Alexis.

—Lo haré —prometió Kate.

—Buenas noches detective, quiero decir, Kate. ¡Buenas noches papá! —exclamó en dirección a la oficina.

Castle abrió la puerta y salió a la sala de estar. Alexis ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

—¡Buenas noches calabaza! —Alexis se volvió brevemente y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de desaparecer por el pasillo superior. Castle se sentó al lado de Kate y preguntó—. ¿Qué tal ha ido?

—Tienes una hija increíble —sonrió Kate, colocando una mano sobre la pierna de Castle.

—Lo sé —suspiró feliz.

Se arrimó más a Beckett hasta que sus muslos se tocaban y estiró un brazo por detrás de ella, apoyándolo sobre el respaldo del sofá. Ella le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva y a la vez burlona. Se inclinó hacia ella y rozó sus labios sobre los de Kate durante un par de segundos antes de besarla profundamente.

—He estado queriendo hacer esto todo la noche —dijo él cuando se separaron, sus caras a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Kate le besó suavemente los labios una vez más.

—Es tarde —susurró ella con los ojos cerrados—. Tendría que irme.

—No quiero que te vayas —Castle murmuró cerca de su oído a la vez que la rodeaba con los brazos—. Quédate...

—Lo sé, pero no puedo —murmuró Beckett—. No con Alexis en casa. No hoy. No tan pronto —Castle escondió la cara en la curva del cuello de Kate y cerró los ojos—. Esta noche ha ido muy bien, mejor que bien, pero no vayamos a forzar las cosas —le dijo ella en voz baja.

—No quiero que te vayas. No puedo… —la voz de Castle se apagó. Se echó hacia atrás y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella—. Duele, _literalmente me duele —_gimió él, llevando sus manos unidas a su corazón.

Ella le pasó la mano libre por el corto pelo y los párpados de Castle se cerraron al tacto. Después Kate se puso en pie y, tirando de él, lo levantó del sofá.

—¿Y si te marchas ahora y luego te vuelvo a colar dentro? —intentó Castle esperanzado.

Ella soltó una carcajada y casi tuvo que arrastrarlo hasta la puerta de entrada. La abrió y se volvió hacia él.

—Te veré mañana, ¿de acuerdo? —Kate le informó, colocando las manos sobre el pecho de Castle. Él se inclinó y le besó el labio superior. Ella lo obligó a dar un paso hacia atrás. El hombre la miraba suplicante, poniendo ojos de cachorro. Retrocediendo hacia el pasillo, Beckett cogió la puerta y la cerró suavemente.

Pero no se marchó. No quería, no quería estar sola. Fuera en el pasillo, Kate apoyó la frente contra la puerta cerrada y se tomó un segundo para recobrar la compostura. Al otro lado de la misma puerta, Castle apoyó la espalda contra la madera y cerró los ojos. Pero al cabo de un momento, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. No oía el sonido de tacones contra el suelo, no oía el ascensor. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y al abrir la puerta de par en par Kate casi se cae sobre él. Castle la agarró y la ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio. Sus miradas se encontraron y vieron el deseo reflejado en los ojos del otro. Y al igual que la noche anterior, se lanzaron el uno sobre otro, besándose profundamente y con urgencia. Castle envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura, apretándola contra él. Kate pasó sus brazos por encima de sus hombros, moldeando su cuerpo al de él.

—Veinticuatro horas más tarde —jadeó Castle entre besos—, aquí estamos otra vez.

—¿Castle? —exhaló ella sin aliento.

—¿Sí? —murmuró él contra su mandíbula.

—Cállate —le ordenó con un gruñido.

—Te sacaré a hurtadillas por la mañana —murmuró Castle mientras trastabillaban hacia el dormitorio.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**:D**


	7. Boom!

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

Beckett abrió los ojos a una habitación tenuemente iluminada. Tras las ventanas, el cielo se aclaraba lentamente con la llegada del alba. Podía oír la lenta y profunda respiración rítmica de Castle muy cerca a su lado, y una sonrisa se extendió sobre sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que era _ella _quién le abrazaba a él por detrás. Su frente estaba apoyada contra el hombro desnudo de Castle y su brazo colgaba sobre su cintura. Echando un vistazo por encima de su forma dormida, Kate vio que eran las 5:28 a.m. Volviendo a recostarse sobre la almohada, pensó que podría acostumbrarse a esto, despertarse cada mañana junto a él. Yació quieta por un minuto más, respirándole a él, antes de levantarse y vestirse.

Acercándose al lado de la cama, Beckett se arrodilló en el suelo junto a Castle y susurró su nombre mientras le pasaba los dedos por el pelo enmarañado con suavidad. Él suspiró hondamente.

—Castle —volvió a susurrar ella, acariciándole la sien con el pulgar.

—Mmm… —musitó él sin abrir los ojos.

—Castle, me voy —Kate le informó en voz baja.

—Vale —murmuró él medio dormido. Ella sonrió, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza.

—Muy bien. Te llamaré luego —susurró ella, observando su cara tranquila. Le pasó la mano por el pelo una vez más, le besó la frente y el hombro, y salió silenciosamente del dormitorio con los tacones en la mano.

* * *

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron al vestíbulo del edificio, Kate vio al portero sentado tras el mostrador. La había visto llegar anoche y ahora marcharse por la mañana temprano. Lo mismo había ocurrido el día anterior. ¿Qué pensaría de ella?, se preguntó, sintiéndose un poco cohibida.

—Buenos días, detective Beckett —el portero sonrió.

—Buenos días, Eduardo —contestó ella, sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente.

Los ojos del portero se arrugaron con una sonrisa divertida.

—Que tenga un buen día señorita —dijo él al abrirle la puerta a Kate.

—Gracias, tú también.

Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer y todavía era temprano cuando llegó a casa, Beckett se dirigió inmediatamente al dormitorio y se quedó dormida enseguida.

* * *

Cuando Castle se despertó, el sol entraba a raudales por las ventanas, cegándolo con su brillantez. Entornó los ojos y miró por debajo de las pestañas. Eran más de las nueve. Al alargar la mano a la izquierda, encontró la cama vacía y las sábanas frías. Pero a diferencia de la mañana anterior, sabía con toda certeza que no había tenido un sueño, la almohada todavía desprendía el olor de Beckett. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Tanto Kate como su ropa ya no estaban. Castle se puso un chándal de estar por casa y, por si acaso, comprobó la oficina y la sala de estar. No, Beckett no estaba. Alexis había dejado una nota sobre la encimera en la que informaba de que estaría haciendo unos recados por la mañana. Después iba a comer con Paige y luego se iban al cine, así que llegaría tarde a casa.

Castle cogió su teléfono y llamó a Kate.

* * *

Apenas despierta, la detective buscó a tientas el móvil que sonaba con insistencia. Lo encontró en su bolso, en el suelo al pie de la cama. Se llevó el aparato al oído al tiempo que se dejaba caer otra vez boca arriba sobre el colchón.

—Beckett —murmuró por costumbre.

—Vaya, buenos días. ¿Te he despertado? —preguntó él de buen humor.

—¿Qué? —Kate reprimió un bostezo—. No.

—Mentirosa… ¿Sabes qué? Creo que es la primera vez que soy _yo_ el que te despierta a_ ti —_Castle sólo obtuvo silencio como respuesta desde el otro lado de la línea—. ¿Kate? ¿Te has vuelto a dormir?

—No, simplemente ignoro tus estúpidos comentarios —murmuró ella.

—Estamos un poquito de mal humor, ¿verdad? —otra vez, silencio—. De a-_cuer-_do… ¿Cuándo te marchaste? —Castle cambió de tema.

—Esta mañana, antes de las seis —respondió ella—. ¿No te acuerdas?

—No. ¿Debería?

—Supongo que dormías como un tronco.

—¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy? —preguntó Castle alegre.

—No lo sé… —Kate se detuvo un segundo—, estoy abierta a sugerencias —sonrió y en ese mismo momento oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta—. Oh, espera. Hay alguien en la puerta.

—¿Esperas otra compañía que no sea la mía? —preguntó Castle mientras ella se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia la entrada.

—No eres tú el que está al otro lado de mi puerta, ¿verdad Castle? —Beckett preguntó desconfiada. Entreabrió la puerta y echó un vistazo fuera—. ¿Papá?

—Hola cariño —sonrió su padre dulcemente.

—Un segundo —dijo Kate, dirigiéndose tanto a su padre como a Castle al teléfono, mientras cerraba la puerta y retiraba la cadena de seguridad. Kate volvió a abrir y dejó entrar a su padre—. Hola papá —Jim la besó en la mejilla al pasar por su lado.

—¿Beckett? —llegó la voz de Castle desde el móvil.

—¿Con quién estás al teléfono, Katie? —Jim habló a la vez que Castle.

—… Sí, eh, dame un segundo papá —Kate desapareció dentro de su oficina.

—Castle —musitó en voz baja.

—Sí, tu padre está allí —dijo él por ella.

—Lo siento. Nos podríamos ver esta noche —ofreció Kate.

—Claro. ¿Te recojo a las ocho y media?

—¿Recogerme?

—¿No se supone que tengo que recogerte para nuestra primera cita? —comentó él con picardía.

—¿_Cita_?

—Ocho y media. Ropa informal. Te quiero —y el escritor colgó. Kate se quedó mirando el móvil, incrédula. ¿Tenía una cita con Richard Castle? Antes de darse cuenta, estaba sonriendo, asombrada.

Había empezado el día pensando que iba a pasar su tiempo con Castle, los dos solos. Pero las cosas podían cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La jornada terminó por convirtirse en un día muy ajetreado. Pasó toda la mañana con su padre. El hombre se había enterado de su dimisión por Ryan. Como el detective no había tenido noticias de ella, Kevin había llamado a Jim, preocupado, pensando que si Kate necesitaba a alguien, a su padre le gustaría estar allí para apoyarla. El detective tampoco había oído nada de Esposito en los últimos dos días.

Kate y su padre comieron juntos, y Jim se marchó temprano por la tarde. Luego Kate aprovechó para hablar con Esposito, enterarse de cómo estaba, y después llamó a Ryan. No le culpaba por lo que había pasado, a fin de cuentas, él le había salvado la vida. Si no hubiera venido, ella hubiera muerto. Le aseguró a su _ex_-compañero que estaba bien y sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo para poner sus ideas en orden.

* * *

Castle no podría estar más feliz, sentirse más alegre. Había tenido un día muy productivo escribiendo y ahora se dirigía al apartamento de Kate para recogerla para su primera cita oficial. Al abistar una pequeña floristería, le pidió al chófer que parara y salió del coche a un par de manzanas del apartamento de Beckett para comprar unas flores. Escogió un pequeño ramo de peonías moradas y rosas. Estaba a punto de pagar cuando le sonó el teléfono.

—Ansiosa por escuchar mi dulce y —contestó Castle pero fue interrumpido.

—¡Rick! ¡Está aquí! —exclamó Kate con voz tensa y ahogada—. Maddox está —la línea se cortó.

* * *

**Se acabó la tranquilidad... Ahora va ha empezar la acción y la****_ intriga_****? Espero que os haya gustado :)**


	8. Se acabó

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

—¡Kate! ¡KATE!

Castle no obtuvo más respuesta que silencio, la línea ya había sido desconectada. Sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente y le comprimía el pecho. De inmediato salió disparado hacia el apartamento. Mientras corría y evitaba chocar con la gente que caminaba por la acera, llamó a Ryan. El detective contestó al segundo tono.

—¡Tiene a Beckett! —gritó Castle—. El francotirador, en su apartamento —continuó entre jadeos al mismo tiempo que forzaba sus piernas a moverse más deprisa—. Ya casi estoy allí.

Al otro lado de la línea, Castle oyó cómo Ryan aceleraba y encendía las sirenas.

—Todas las unidades, 10-99. Detective Katherine Beckett retenida como rehén en la calle Hudson con Franklin. El sospechoso es un militar entrenado y francotirador —Ryan siguió hablando a través de su radio, informando a otros agentes en la zona—. ¡Castle! —Ryan se dirigió de nuevo a él—, ¡No entres! ¡Espera a que lleguemos nosotros!

Castle ya podía ver el edificio de Kate, sólo unos metros más.

—Para entonces ya podría estar muerta —le gritó a Ryan. Castle irrumpió en el vestíbulo del edificio y giró hacia las escaleras, subiendo los escalones de tres en tres.

—¡Castle! —oyó el grito sofocado de Ryan a través del móvil.

El escritor estaba sin aliento cuando llegó a la planta de Kate. Se llevó el teléfono al oído.

—¿Dónde guarda Kate su arma de reserva? —murmuró Castle entre dientes.

—Castle no ent

—Ryan, _¡dónde!_

—Ahhh… —el detective pensó con rapidez—. O en la entrada o en el dormitorio —Castle colgó.

Se acercó a la puerta y giró el pomo; estaba abierta. La empujó unos centímetros y escuchó dentro pero no oyó ningún sonido. ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Había llegado demasiado tarde? Abrió más la puerta y vio que la única luz provenía de la oficina. Un montón de papales yacían esparcidos por todo el suelo. Volvió su mirada al mueble de la entrada a su lado pero los cajones estaban abiertos y vacíos. No había arma. ¡Maldita sea!Castle dio un salto al oír un ruido sordo. Había venido de lejos, del otro lado del apartamento. Sin hacer ruido, cruzó la entrada, se asomó por la esquina y vio una figura alta delante de la puerta del dormitorio. No dudó un solo segundo y se dirigió hacia el pasillo, cogiendo un cuchillo largo del suelo al pasar por el lado de la cocina, y se acercó al hombre por detrás.

* * *

Sentada en el jardín de la azotea, la mente de Kate había empezado a vagar sin rumbo. Cuando miró la hora en su reloj, se dio cuenta de que era más tarde de lo que creía. Había oscurecido bastante; el sol se había puesto y ya no podía ver las páginas del libro que tenía en las manos. Se levantó de la tumbona y se acercó a la puerta que bajaba al salón, pero en el momento en que la abrió, vio una luz en la oficina y una sombra moverse, una figura alta con una pistola. Una pistola con silenciador. Beckett cerró la puerta sigilosamente y marcó el número de Castle.

—¡Rick! ¡Está aquí! —exclamó alterada—. ¡Maddox está aquí! —el móvil emitió tres pitidos en su oído—. ¿Castle? ¡CASTLE! —la pantalla del teléfono se quedó negra cuando se le agotó la batería. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué debía hacer? Su arma de reserva estaba en su dormitorio.

Kate arriesgó a echar otro vistazo al piso de abajo. Maddox no parecía saber que ella estaba en casa. Cuando Jim se había marchado, después de comer, Beckett había cerrado la puerta de entrada con llave. Y como todavía era de día cuando había subido a la azotea, todas las luces de casa estaban apagadas. Kate observó a Maddox rebuscando entre los papeles y documentos que había sobre su escritorio. La detective pensó por un momento en sus opciones. Podía bajar por la escalera de incendios y pedir ayuda. Pero no quería correr el riesgo de darle la oportunidad a Maddox de escapar. Si lo hacía bien, podría acabar con él. Y entonces todo habría acabado. No tendría que volver a temer por su vida.

Se quitó los zapatos y silenciosamente empezó a descender los escalones, pegándose lo más posible a la pared. Podía oír a Maddox revolver entre sus cosas. Beckett se agachó, escondiéndose detrás de la isla de la cocina, y cogió un cuchillo que había sobre la encimera. Cuando dio otro paso para acercarse más al pasillo que conducía al dormitorio, una sombra apareció a su izquierda en su campo visual. Kate bloqueó el golpe que le dirigían y el cuchillo salió volando de su mano. Se tiró al suelo al mismo tiempo que Maddox intentaba golpearla de nuevo. Se volvió boca arriba y le hizo una patada-tijera a las piernas del francotirador. Éste cayó de lado, golpeándose la cabeza fuertemente contra la isla de la cocina antes de caer al suelo. Kate inmediatamente agarró un taburete por las patas y le dio con él cuando su atacante empezaba a incorporarse de nuevo. Luego corrió a su dormitorio y cogió su arma de la mesita de noche. Al darse la vuelta, Kate vio aparecer la pistola de Maddox por el umbral de la puerta. Una bala impactó en la pared tras ella un instante después de que se agachara y rodara por debajo de la cama al otro lado del dormitorio, escondiéndose detrás de la cómoda. De repente, Beckett oyó un forcejeo, un gemido y algo metálico cayó al suelo y se deslizó debajo de la cama. Tan pronto como Kate reconoció el arma de Maddox en el suelo, salió de su escondite, adoptando una posición isósceles y apuntando su pistola hacia la entrada del dormitorio, sólo para encontrarse con una escena aterradora. Su corazón dio un vuelco y se paró. Maddox estaba en el umbral del dormitorio y sujetaba un cuchillo contra la garganta de Castle. Los ojos de Rick estaban muy abiertos pero Kate vio alivio en ellos, el alivio que sentió al verla con vida.

—Despacio y con cuidado, detective —dijo Maddox con extrema calma.

—Suél-ta-le —Kate puntualizó cada sílaba con los dientes apretados.

Maddox sonrió, protegido detrás de la figura alta de Castle.

—Detective, va a dejar el arma en el suelo o… —el francotirador se calló adrede para darles más sentido a sus palabras amenazadoras. Ella no se movió un centímetro, su pistola todavía apuntando al frente. Maddox movió el cuchillo un centímetro y Castle gruñó de dolor. Un hilillo de sangre corrió por su cuello. Las firmes manos de Kate sujetando el arma temblaron.

—¡No! ¡Alto! —exclamó Beckett, el pánico tomando el control—. ¡Está bien! ¡De acuerdo! —la respiración de Castle era entrecortada, su pecho subía y bajaba exageradamente—. Yo dejo el arma. Tú le sueltas —dijo ella sin poder evitar enmascarar el temblor en su voz—. No le quieres a él, sólo me quieres a mí.

—Kate, no —dijo Castle en tono ahogado.

—Ahora —ordenó Maddox.

Beckett miró a Castle a los ojos y, muy despacio, se agachó y puso la pistola en el suelo. Luego, con la misma lentitud, se levantó, manteniendo las manos en el aire y sin apartar los ojos de los dos hombres.

—Bien —dijo Maddox—. Ahora dele una patada hacia aquí.

Kate envió el arma a la pared del fondo. Y lo siguiente sucedió demasiado deprisa. Maddox deslizó el cuchillo sobre la garganta de Castle y le soltó para agacharse rápidamente a recoger la pistola.

—¡NO! —gritó Kate, lanzándose hacia Castle cuando las rodillas de éste cedían bajo su peso y se desplomaba al suelo.

Maddox pivotó y apuntó el arma a la cabeza de Beckett y un disparo resonó en la habitación. Maddox chocó contra la pared de detrás y se llevó una mano al hombro derecho.

—¡Quieto! —exclamó la voz de Ryan desde la puerta del dormitorio.

Kate volvió la vista hacia Castle. Su respiración era muy trabajosa y superficial. Sangre roja emanaba del corte en su garganta. Las manos de Beckett volaron a la herida abierta y aplicaron presión.

—Quédate conmigo, Castle —suplicó ella. Agentes de policía entraron en la habitación mientras Ryan pedía una ambulancia a través de la radio—. Te vas a poner bien, Castle. Se acabó, se acabó —Kate le aseguró entre sollozos. Sus lágrimas le empañaban la vista y le corrían por las mejillas. Un sonido gutural salió de la boca de Castle al intentar hablar—. Shhhh, no hables —murmuró con urgencia.

Kate liberó una mano para agarrar una camiseta que tenía encima de la cama y la mantuvo presionada contra la garganta del escritor. Luego llevó su mano libre a la mejilla de Castle y él la sostuvo contra su cara con dedos temblorosos. Kate podía oír el sonido de sirenas aproximarse.

—Te vas a poner bien —le susurró.

* * *

**Gracias.**


	9. Epílogo: Todas las canciones

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

Unas horas más tarde Castle se despertó en el hospital. Kate estaba allí, y también Alexis y su madre, quién acababa de llegar de _Los Hamptons_ tras haber recibido la noticia del accidente. Castle había tenido mucha suerte. No había perdido mucha sangre y el corte había sido superficial, ninguna vena importante ni las vías respiratorias habían sido severamente dañadas. Unos pocos puntos, unas vendas, órdenes de tomárselo con calma y le dieron el alta en menos de 24 horas. Los médicos le aseguraron que la cicatriz sería apenas visible.

Más tarde le pusieron al día de los acontecimientos y los detalles que se había perdido. Bajo las órdenes de la capitana Gates, Ryan había continuado con la investigación sobre Maddox. Le habían localizado al día siguiente de su pelea con Beckett en la azotea, y le habían tenido bajo vigilancia desde entonces. Pero un par de horas antes de que irrumpiera en el apartamento de la detective, el equipo de Ryan le había perdido el rastro. Estaban peinando la ciudad cuando Castle llamó pidiendo ayuda. La suerte había estado de su lado. Si Ryan no hubiera llegado allí en cuestión de minutos, las cosas podrían haber acabado de forma muy diferente, _malamente_ diferente.

Después de que se le pasara el susto, Martha se entusiasmó muchísimo al enterarse de la nueva relación entre los dos tortolitos. Estaba más que encantada de ver a su hijo tan feliz.

Un par de días más tarde, cuando las cosas se hubieron calmado y Castle se estaba recuperando en casa, Beckett fue convocada por Gates. En primer lugar, la capitana expresó su alivio al saber que nada grave le había ocurrido ni a ella ni a Castle. En segundo lugar, le preguntó a Kate que reconsiderara su dimisión. No había olvidado el comportamiento de Kate ni tampoco el hecho de que desobedeciera, todavía estaba suspendida de su trabajo, pero Gates sentía que era una detective demasiado buena como para que echara a perder su carrera. Kate apreció la oferta y prometió pensar en ello. Pero por ahora, sólo quería algo de tiempo para sí misma y para mirar las cosas desde cierta perspectiva.

* * *

Había pasado más de una semana, le habían quitado los puntos a Castle los pocos días antes y esa misma mañana los médicos le habían informado de que estaba totalmente recuperado. Martha y Alexis se marchaban esa tarde a _Los Hamptons_ durante unas semanas. Kate sospechaba que Martha quería darles a Castle y a ella algo de tiempo a solas, aunque la mujer les había hecho prometer que vendrían a pasar el fin de semana a la casa de la playa con ellas.

Había sido una larga y ocupada semana. Cada día alguien venía a visitar a Castle para ver que tal se encontraba. Lanie se había pasado por el loft, y también Ryan y Esposito, a la vez. Había sido incómodo al principio, pero después de la intervención de Kate y Lanie —y el hecho de que los dos hombres no podían permanecer enfadados el uno con el otro por mucho tiempo— hicieron las paces. Más o menos. Necesitarían algún tiempo para poder volver a confiar completamente el uno en el otro, pero al menos se hablaban otra vez.

Ahora, diez días tras el ataque, Castle y Beckett estaban en la acera frente al edificio del loft, despidiéndose de Martha y Alexis mientras se alejaban en el coche de camino a _Los Hamptons_. Castle deslizó su brazo por detrás de Kate y la mantuvo cerca contra su costado mientras volvían adentro y se dirigían al ascensor.

—Por fin solos —murmuró Castle mientras abría la puerta del loft y dejaba que Kate pasara primero. Antes de que pudiera dar unos pocos pasos al interior, Castle la cogió de la muñeca y la empujó contra la puerta cerrada. Presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella y la besó profundamente. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia abajo sobre la cintura de Kate y luego le levantó ambos brazos por encima de la cabeza. Castle abandonó su boca para dejar un rastro de besos a lo largo de su mandíbula y cuello—. Siempre me ha gustado esta puerta —jadeó él, su cálido aliento acariciando la piel de su mejilla—. Ahora me está empezando a encantar.

—¿Un buen sitio para besarse? —gimió ella sin aliento.

—Sí, lo es, pero… conozco uno aún mejor —Castle le soltó los brazos y empezó a levantarle la camiseta.

—¿Me lo enseñas? —ronroneó ella en su oído.

* * *

Eran poco más de las nueve. Tras las ventanas la noche era oscura. Beckett estaba tumbada sobre un lado, recostada en un codo y su cabeza descansando en su mano. Observaba a Castle mientras dormía, su pecho subiendo y bajando lentamente con cada profunda respiración que tomaba. Los ojos de Kate siguieron las líneas del brazo derecho de Castle hasta su hombro y se detuvieron en su cuello, en la delgada línea rosada que palpitaba con cada latido de corazón. Ahora ambos tenían una cicatriz. Cicatrices que les recordarían lo cerca que habían estado de perderse el uno al otro. Cicatrices que les recordarían cada día que la vida era corta y que debían aprovecharla al máximo.

Muy suavemente, Kate alargó el brazo y apenas rozó la fina línea en el cuello de Castle con la punta de un dedo.

—Ahora entiendo todas las canciones —susurró ella.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —la voz de Castle la asustó. Desplazó sus ojos al rostro de él y lo vio completamente despierto y observándola fijamente.

—¿Qué? —tartamudeó Beckett.

—Qué acabas de decir —repitió él.

—Yo… He dicho —Kate iba a decir _nada_, pero no había manera de escapar de la situación. Castle la había oído, así que más le valía decírselo a la cara. Sus ojos se posaron sobre los de él y murmuró—, Te quiero.

Castle no apartó la mirada de sus ojos mientras le cogía la mano izquierda y se la colocaba sobre su corazón. Kate notó los fuertes y acelerados latidos bajo su palma.

—Dilo otra vez —susurró el escritor.

Kate se trasladó encima de él, tumbándose sobre su pecho desnudo, y miró directamente dentro de sus profundos ojos azules.

—Estoy enamorada de ti —le dijo en un suspiro.

—Otra vez —pidió él.

—Te adoro —Kate le rozó la sien con los labios. Los ojos de Castle se cerraron involuntariamente.

—Otra vez —murmuró una vez más.

—Soy tuya —le besó los párpados cerrados. Luego Castle abrió nuevamente los ojos.

Antes de que pudiera volvérselo a pedir, Kate se inclinó hacia abajo unos centímetros y presionó sus labios a los de él.

—Tú y yo, _siempre_.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado (encantado) y que hayáis disfrutado tanto leyéndola como yo disfruté al escribirla. Gracias por leerme.**

**:)**


End file.
